Analicia Morales
| birth_place = New York, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida | family = Miguel Morales Maria Morales | website = | billed = Orlando, Florida | trainer = UWF School Jacob Ashby Amy Lockhart | debut = July 15th, 2005 }} Analicia Maria Morales (born June 27th, 1985), better known simply as Analicia, is an online influencer on youtube, entrepreneur, and professional wrestler. Morales is the owner of Invicta Wrestling Alliance and Crisis Core Wrestling, and as wrestler, is currently signed with V.D.V. Gods of the Ring Wrestling, where she is a two-time and the current Juniorweight Champion, as well as World Wrestling Headquarters - Dystopia. Morales is best known for her time with World Wrestling Championship Federation where she is a member of the W.W.C.F. Hall of Fame, the first female Grand Slam Champion, and the only woman to win the W.W.C.F. World Heavyweight Title in the history of the company, having done so on three occasions. Morales is also known for her short time in Ring of Beauty where she was the last R.o.B. Television Champion, What The Federation where she was the first W.T.F. Universal Champion, Psycho Saint Wrestling, Wrestling Federation Association where she is a former two time W.F.A. Tag Team Champion and W.F.A. National Champion, and Underground Wrestling Federation, where she started her career, is a member of the U.W.F. Hall of Fame, and reigned as the U.W.F. Women's Champion once, and U.W.F. Cruiserweight Champion on four occasions. Early Life Analicia Morales was born on June 27th, 1985 in Brooklyn, New York, the second of four children to retired dentist Dr. Miguel Morales and Maria Flores-Morales. The family moved to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania when Analicia was two years old, so that her father can open up a private practice in a smaller town. Her family still lives local to that area today, although Analicia herself has moved south to Florida. Following her graduation from Harrisburg High School, Ana attended Harrisburg Area Community College, and graduated with an associate's degree in fine arts. Morales had prepared herself to attend Muhlenberg College in order to get her bachelor's degree in theatre but opted not to attend, choosing instead to focus on her wrestling career. This decision caused a rift with her family that is still going on today. Wrestling Career Underground Wrestling Federation (2005-2008) Analicia began training for wrestling at the age of 19, attending the U.W.F. school owned by Aaron Beck, her trainers being Jacob Ashby and Amy Lockhart. Following a year of lessons, Analicia had her first match for the U.W.F. where she picked up a victory against a woman who would later become her rival Destiney Van Sangue. Throughout her three year run with the company, Analicia achieved success as both babyface and heel, earning championships in both the women's division and cruiserweight division. Morales' last title reign, her fourth as cruiserweight champion started on April 12th, 2008 and ended on June 28th, 2008. A few weeks later she would leave the U.W.F. and sign with the W.W.C.F. alongside hall of fame wrestler Joshua Lokamp. Following her exit from the company, Analicia would be honored as a member of the 2011 U.W.F. Hall of Fame class. She would be inducted by her trainer Jacob Ashby. Renegade Championship Wrestling (2006-2008) During her run with the Underground Wrestling Federation, Analicia, along with former partner Peter Velez debuted for Renegade Championship Wrestling at their Spring Starcast event. The duo would be victorious that night and go on to have great success in the R.C.W. as three time tag team champions. Morales would also achieve success in the company on her own, having reigns with the hardcore and intercontinental titles. Analicia's reign would be recognized as the longest in the history of the intercontinental championship before the company closed down in 2012. Analicia's last match with R.C.W. came just one week prior to her signing with W.W.C.F. being announced in July of 2008, where she and her old partner were victorious against former rivals The Colton Brothers. World Wrestling Championship Federation (2008-2012) Analicia debuted for the W.W.C.F. in July of 2008 as a part of heel stable Point Blank Inc. alongside her then boyfriend Joshua Lokamp and Chase Campbell. During her debut, Morales would attack a woman who would become one of her many great rivals, Julia Easter, who she would defeat in singles action the following week. Over the next few weeks, Analicia would establish herself as a top competitor in the women's division, while also facing off against the men in the company. Her rise to the top of the division would come at W.W.C.F. Summerbash 2008, where she became the women's champion by defeating Callisto. Following her reign with the women's title, Analicia would branch out from the division and start her climb to the top of the overall ranks. Having turned face after being attacked and ousted from her group, Analicia's first taste of championship gold outside of the women's division came in the form of tag team gold. After several months of proving herself against the best the W.W.C.F. had to offer, Analicia finally achieved her ultimate goal of becoming the W.W.C.F. World Heavyweight Champion on July 23rd, 2009. Her run with the championship would last until the fall of 2009 where she would lose to Dave Messiah, who cashed in after Ana had competed in a war games match with other competitors. Morales would take a break from the ring after the event due to being pregnant with her first child, still making media appearances as an ambassador for the company. Analicia would make her in ring return in May of 2010, winning the company's Xtreme Championship one month after in a steel cage match against Randy Orton. Morales would also go on to win the W.W.C.F. Legacy Championship from Triple H before becoming a double champion, winning the W.W.C.F. World Heavyweight Champion for a second time on November 14th, 2010. Analicia would lose the title a month later in a glass cell match but then regain the title on January 16th, 2011 from the man who beat her for the title in December, Ethan Jones. Before she could really gain some momentum as champion though, Analicia would have to take another break from wrestling as she was pregnant with her second child. Morales would make a one match comeback at the 2011 Freedom X event, defeating long time rival Julia Easter before returning to active W.W.C.F. competition the following year. Before the W.W.C.F. closed its doors again in mid-2012, Analicia would win the Xtreme Championship for a second time at the company's Summerbash event. What The Federation (2009) While negotiating her contract renewal with the W.W.C.F. Morales debuted in the first W.T.F. show in March of 2009, teaming with an unlikely partner in Acid to take on and defeat the team of Jason Silver and Jaime Conwell in the main event. After the event the two began to regularly team up, while Analicia also established herself as a solo competitor, racking up an undefeated streak that lasted until she left the company. Analicia also won a championship during her run in the form of the Universal Title, going on to defend the title several times before the company shut down out of nowhere. Wrestling Federation Association (2009) In May of 2009, under the name Evangela, Analicia debuted as a masked wrestler for the W.F.A. winning in a singles non-title match against then National Champion Corey Travers. Following her debut victory, Morales would start up a stable called The Saviors, alongside Arianna Tae, Kasey Frost, and Taylor Richardson, and make a run for the national title. Though it would take a few tries, she would eventually claim the title at the W.F.A. Summersmash event. Her run would last a few months before she lost the title, as well as her mask, in a steel cage match. Revealed, Analicia would go back to using her real first name and become a two time tag champion with former pupil Arianna Tae before the company shut down. While her first reign as a tag team champion didn't last too long due to an injury to Tae mid-match, her second reign with the tag team titles became historic in length, and also went hand in hand with her last reign as national champion. Ring of Beauty (2010) Following her return to wrestling, Analicia decided to sign a contract with Ring of Beauty on June 23th, 2010. Analicia made her debut in a fatal four way match for a spot in the R.o.B. TV title ladder match. Morales won the match, and it was later announced that at Blaze Of Glory 3, Analicia would face off against Lana Holmes, Mary Katherine, and Cassandra Chase in a fatal four way ladder match for the Television Championship. Analicia would win the ladder match and Ring of Beauty's Television Championship in just her second match with the promotion. However, Analicia's first title defense against Heidi Apocalypse never took place though, as Ring of Beauty closed right after the Blaze of Glory pay-per-view event. Psycho Saint Wrestling (2011) Following Freedom 2011, Analicia took a few months off from the professional wrestling scene, with rumors of her retirement circulating the news fourms. However at the October 23rd, 2011 Psycho Saint Wrestling pay-per-view Hallowicked, it was revealed that Analicia had signed a contract with the company. After the announcement Morales made an appearance on the November 14th, 2011 edition of P.S.W. Monday Night Madness, attacking Rain Nightwing before it was made official that the two would be competing at the next pay-per-view in a strap match. Analicia went on to defeat Rain but before she could get a title opportunity, the company folded, and Analicia returned to the W.W.C.F. once again for the company's short lived 2012 relaunch. V.D.V. Gods of the Ring (2012, 2019-Present) Following the 2012 closure of the W.W.C.F. Analicia made her way to Japan for a four month tour with the V.D.V. Gods of the Ring wrestling company. While initially featured in contests against other females Analicia, there known as カオスの娘 NYX or Daughter of Chaos NYX, she soon found herself squaring off against the men of the company, even winning the Juniorweight Championship before making her way back to the United States at the end of the year. Over seven years after her initial tour, shortly after Analicia announced her return to professional wrestling, she made her way back to V.D.V. for another tour. During this time she won the Juniorweight Championship for the second time in a five way ladder match, which she still presently holds. At the end of the tour, she announced that she signed an official deal with the company and will be making as many regular appearances much to the delight of the fans. She recently returned to the company for a January tour which lasted from the 4th until the 11th. During this time she defended the Juniorweight Championship successfully against Kaname Shoji and Rodeo Kid V. She is set to return in late February. Return to the W.W.C.F. (2014-2015) Over one year after her accident, Analicia, who suffered from retrograde amnesia, signed with the W.W.C.F. in December 2014. Her debut match took place on January 8, 2015 where she defeated Bayley. Following that, and several more victories, Analicia declared to the world that she was ready for more competition. She was granted her wish and was placed in a W.W.C.F. Rising Title scramble match at Adrenaline, where she was victorious becoming the first Rising Champion. Shortly after this, Analicia mysteriously disappeared from the W.W.C.F. and all of social media, the reason not having been revealed until years later in a personal post. Invicta Wrestling Alliance & Academy (2017-Present) After resurfacing from her brief hiatus for the sake of her mental health, along with many other projects, Analicia decided to invest in a wrestling school. Along with her fellow wrestlers Colby Jadin, Clara Winters, and Jacob Ashby, Analicia started the Invicta Wrestling Academy which is located just outside of Orlando, Florida in the town of Winter Park. The first official class of the I.W.A. started on September 18th, 2017. Following two years of solely acting as a wrestling school, Analicia announced the launch of the Invicta Wrestling Alliance in the fall of 2019. The debut show of the company took place on January 27th, 2020. The following week on the February 3rd, 2020 broadcast Morales announced that the inaugural pay-per-view event Gold Rush, will be taking place on March 8th, 2020. Crisis Core Wrestling (2020-Present) Shortly following the announcement of Invicta Wrestling Academy expanding to it's own wrestling promotion as well, Analicia was approach by businesswoman Mara Keyes about owning and operating a second wrestling company. Morales agreed under the condition that she would be the sole person in charge of how the company is formatted to which Mara agreed. Shortly after, the unique concept of Crisis Core Wrestling was created, Mara using her expenses to purchase a building in Nevada she redesigned to be The Palace. The company's first show is set to take place on February 14th, 2020. World Wrestling Headquarters (2020-Present) Upon her signing with V.D.V. Gods of the Ring, many speculated as to whether or not Analicia would also return to wrestling in the states. At first she avoided the line of questioning but then stated in an early January 2020 interview, that should the right offer come along, that she would consider it. Then on January 21st, 2020 Analicia announced that she had come to an agreement to work with World Wrestling Headquarters as a part of their Dystopia brand. Analicia's debut match took place at the company's February 2nd, 2020 broadcast where she was victorious against Abigail Williams. Her next match, set for February 16th is a fatal four way match where she will face off with Talia Lea, Serenity Scorpio, and Jonna Austin. Philanthropy and Activism Through her work with the W.W.C.F. Analicia has taken part in many charity events and made several make a wish moments happen for people across the world. Her true dive into activism didn't happen until two years after her W.W.C.F. disappearance in 2017. It was at this time when Analicia created a youtube account and posted a video, explaining where she had been and what went on in the interim time. She then began to dedicate her work towards mental health awareness, conquering her own fear in telling her story, in the hopes of helping other people who are struggling. On youtube Analicia has over 5 million subscribers, along with over 3 million on instagram. While she recently opened a twitter account, that is a personal page for friends and family only. She posts weekly vlogs of her travels, as well as inspirational videos. She also livestreams for many charities, giving everything she earns to help better the lives of others. Her three children, along with her life coach Carina, are regularly featured in her videos. Along with using her time to give awareness to mental health conditions, Analicia, having been inspired by her third child Reia's struggles, has recently been devoting her time and efforts to give awareness to developmental issues, and mutism. Personal Life Analicia married fellow W.W.C.F. Hall Of Famer Joshua Lokamp on February 6th, 2011 after having dated on and off for three years. Though the status of their marriage is currently unknown, it has been heavily implied that the couple has split up. Analicia has three children with Joshua Lokamp. Their first child, a son named Ryan Maverick Lokamp, was born April 7th, 2010. The couple then had a daughter named Rose Celina Lokamp, born on June 9th, 2011. Their third child, a second daughter Reia Sofia Lokamp, was born on December 11th, 2015. On April 2, 2013 Analicia was involved in a near-fatal car crash after swerving off the road to prevent hitting an inebriated pedestrian. She suffered an immense amount of external and internal damage, having to undergo numerous emergency and reconstructive surgeries as well as physical therapy. Analicia also suffered from retrograde amnesia as a result and to this day has issues with her memory. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **"Evenstar-Driver" (Kudome Valentine) **"Megami" (Double Underhook Voodoo Drop) **"Orochi DDT" (Guillotine DDT) **"Violet Flip" (Sunset Flip Powerbomb) **"Machina" (Modified Dragon Sleeper) **"Bruja-Lock" (Muta Lock) *'Signature Moves' **"Dreamsaster" (Sunset Split Pin) **"Ban-Ana Split" (Split Legged Neckbreaker) **"Noggin Splinter" (Split Legged Yakuza Kick) **"Rose Drop" (Snapmare Driver) **"Evangelista" (Tilt-A-Whirl Facebuster) **"Tangled Flower" (Bow And Arrow Lock) **"Lo-Swirl" (Kip-Up Frankensteiner) **"Coravine" (Leg Trap Full Nelson Lock) **"Deflator" (Hair Pull Curb Stomp) **"Goodnight Kiss" (Super Kick) *'Notable Wrestlers Trained' **Aaron Eckers **Arianna Tae **Andi Lynx **Bella Cruz **Carina Jimenez **Devin Dirkland **Erch Koureli **Eris **Iris Armstrong **Jackie Frost **Jaxson Criss **Kidd Inferno **Kieran Hewley **Kristina Winters **Madison Nichols **Moros **Mordea Duvin **Oizys **Perrie Benson **Remy Benson **Terra Mason **Tristan Marrow **Xiuhua 'Dizzie' Zhou **Zane Richardson Championships and Accomplishments *'Renegade Championship Wrestling' **RCW Hardcore Champion (1 Time) **RCW Intercontinental Champion (2 Time) **RCW Tag Team Champion (3 Time) *'Ring of Beauty' **RoB Television Champion (1 Time) *'Underground Wrestling Federation' **UWF Cruiserweight Champion (4 Time) **UWF Women's Champion (1 Time) **UWF Hall of Fame (Class of 2011) *'VDV Gods of the Ring' **VDV Juniorweight Champion (2 Time, Current) *'What The Federation' **WTF Universal Champion (1 Time) *'World Wrestling Championship Federation' **WWCF World Heavyweight Champion (3 Time) **WWCF Legacy Champion (1 Time) **WWCF Rising Champion (1 Time) **WWCF Xtreme Champion (2 Time) **WWCF Women's Champion (1 Time) **WWCF Tag Team Champion (2 Time) **WWCF Hall Of Fame (Class Of 2010) **WWCF Grand Slam Champion *'Wrestling Federation Association' **WFA National Champion (2 Time) **WFA Tag Team Champion (2 Time) Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female World Champions Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Females Category:2005 Debuts Category:WWCF Roster Category:WWCF Hall of Famers Category:WTF Alumni Category:PSW Alumni Category:RoB wrestlers Category:WFA Alumni Category:1985 births Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Puerto Rican Wrestlers Category:UWF Alumni Category:RCW Alumni Category:VDV Roster Category:VDV Champions